User blog:PrimalTheGreat3021/Dead wiki stuff
I know this'll sound like I literally said the same thing two times, but this wiki is dying, and I was thinking about adopting it, since there's no Admins/Moderators/Whatever on anymore. It's kinda boring being here without other people doing stuff. I know what you guys might say "oh,no, you're doing this because you want power and you don't know how to do wiki stuff", No, I'm not that corrupt. I'm doing this because this wiki is dead as hell, not for any admin commands or whatever. Also you're saying that because you might be Darthfish, and he has several bones to pick with me for no reason, lolwtf. I literally said this in that blogpost "I'm on a writers break right now, to be honest, this wiki is dead and it's discouraging me from making new stuff.... It feels like no one's coming back, like I'm the only one here. Probably soon, someone's gonna claim this wiki, or I'll claim it. Though it looks like when I make a wiki (mixedbag) it looks dead. I know it takes time for stuff, but I'm getting impatient as hell and sick of waiting about stuff. And also, benman, I wasn't talking about you when I was talking about "i hate how you write" I was talking about other wikis and how they do stuff. I know you're young and all but please read the whole thing. Sorry for that, but also, why doesn't it look like any admin I talk to doesn't even answer me. Insanity.There's no one to keep Order, and some idiot might come in here and mess up everything instead of making new articles, or adding new pictures or whatever. I'm getting sick and tired of this now and I feel like getting sucked up into my own Void. Tbh, I also feel lonely without people constantly talking to me and doing stuff on this wiki. I'm getting tired of this wiki even though I've been here for like, since February (I know I probably spelled that wrong but who cares) and some days (who counts in days is unknown, but yeah) It feels like I'm getting nowhere if I tried to make anything (including this blog, r.n., LOL). (Tbh, I make original chars, not because I don't like the Canon stuff, but because I like to, but also because it'd get me nowhere if I made a character with no personality, a shell. With my characters, I do stuff. When people remake Canon characters, they're just redoing stuff, but if they take a Canon character and do something else with it, it probably would look silly. I didn't just "Fork" Jazzimus in there and forcibly made him the leader. I made him the leader of my own Autobots, and Unknown/Drillbit/Ventreus the leaders of my own Decepticons. I'm not taking Megatron/Galvatron, Starscream and Shockwave and making them leaders over and over, or making storylines using old and stale canon characters, I do new stuff, and try to do my own thing. Original characters are like a breath of FRESH air.)" Also, I'm not "a part of the problem" Darthfish, you're saying that because you're jealous, M'kay, and that fact is YOU INSPIRED ME. (Bored Fish era,Mission City Era) "the bulk" is just 512 Articles of my stuff. It's not really "Bulk". Also you're talking, you didn't even do your User:Page yet. "And I personally feel like deleting half of them. Maybe more." Well, who the hell is stopping you? Not me. I like your articles, I think they're unique, but just saying, who is stopping you? "Your habit of shouting in all caps with lots of exclamation points" You're really lowbrow, and you probably DO THAT too, you hypocrite. I mostly do that on my Rants on my User:page. Also, they're not gonna think this wiki is childish if they look at other things. A new user comes in, and all they see is you spamming dozens of terrible, shallow, crudly thrown together articles that have no real content. "Terrible, shallow, crudly thrown together" You half-wit, I'm more unique then everything in your Eras combined. I don't care what you think, and I don't need to use big words to explain stuff in my characters' Backgrounds/Histories. That's why I made mixedbag. I was fed up with other wikis and how they write stuff. Always trying to make things complicated. A quote by Confucious says enough. "into more depth" That's really vague dude. That's like me having horrible eyesight and trying to look at an eyechart. "your own verbal explosions with nothing to it." Uh, dude, It's all about being Unique dude. It's a fanon. Make Jazz a prime? Whatever. Also I had most of those characters written down on paper, and I'm not ashamed of 2037 stuff. I redo it because I learned how to edit most things. I don't even use "*" anymore. "spammed the same message three times across different talk pages. " It's called GETTING PEOPLE'S ATTENTION dude, look it up. I wasn't doing it because I was desperate or whatever you was thinking, in your microbrain. "you need to step back and look at your own practices and see where the problems lie." Still vague, dude. Also that comparison to Dreadspawn really tears it. I have my own "Coherent" universes and stories, you just need to look at my characters more often. Also, I do a lot of work, for example: New Beginnings. Did lots of work on that Era. Made lots of characters. Even at times, I go back to 2037 stuff." "a big part of the problem" Huh, well, you're the person who inspired me anyways, so what does it say about that? I didn't randomly come here on this wiki one day and "make havoc", I saw your characters." Looks like I was right. If you inspired me, then what does that say about YOU, huh? "the Bored Fish era doesn't even have a real start and ending.", like I said. New Beginnings does. "1994-2008", and even I made another series and spinoff. I clung on to New Beginnings because it was like my baby. Maybe you're not affectionate towards your own characters and work. You're just talking about deleting it all, and how about you stop antagonizing other users? "I'm just grateful that I got someone's attention with my blogpost, or whatever, but all I have to say is: You've been on here long enough, and I've been on here since Feburary, but you started a long time ago. The whole thing is, you probably could teach me some things." Also, why so full of Fire? Calm down, Apprentice. "We're getting nowhere, guys, it's like we're in Purgatory, over and over, just NOTHING happening. I feel like this wiki got the Life sucked out of it, and it's continously getting worser and worser. No one's doing anything now." As I said. -Fin- I also would like to thank Benman56. Category:Blog posts